falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Manehattan
]] }|equestriaregions3|Manehattan, situated in southwestern Equestria, was a pre-war metropolis and one of Equestria's largest and most dense population centers prior to the war. It is now a sprawling ruin, having been a target of a significant megaspell detonation.}} History Before the War Before the war, Manehattan was a bustling city, home to many ponies including Applejack's aunt and uncle Orange. Applejack went to live in Manehattan and learn to be a high class mare when she was still a filly, but found the Manehattan elite lifestyle, less than fulfilling. Upon witnessing a rainbow, caused by Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, she heads back to her family's farm, seeing the rainbow as a sign to do so. During the War Manehattan was home to many Ministry hubs including but not limited to the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, Ministry of Morale and Ministry of Wartime Technology. An extensive tram line, run by the Four Stars company, connected numerous buildings together, including Tenpony Tower. Manehattan was targeted for destruction by the Zebra forces and on the last day a megaspell smuggled in by zebra infiltrators and the Four Stars Company was set off, wiping out all life within the city. After the War Manehattan was hit by a megaspell on the last day of the war. It was transformed into a ruined city with only the Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub staying intact enough to live in. Topography Manehattan is built like that of Manhattan. A river cuts the city in two and the two halves are joined together by bridges. Notable Locations Fetlock - It is the city's outer suburbs, Trixie had a shack here and SteelHooves shack is also located in this area. Stable 29 was also built inside Fetlock. Tenpony Tower - Tenpony is the former Ministry of Arcane Science Hub, converted into a settlement and then fortified by wastelanders. Tenpony is a very exclusive society, citizenship is rarely given out, due to the limited living space. They trade with outsiders for food supplies and have some of the best medical care in the Wasteland. DJ Pon3 also broadcasts from Tenpony Tower. Friendship City - Built within the pre-war monument, the statue of friendship, friendship city is a fortified settlement, that can deny land based access, via a bridge. The settlement is more open to wastelanders than Tenpony and the ponies within are a reliable group of ponies. They initially denied Littlepip access to their settlement when word spread about the slaughter at Arbu. Stable 29 - Unlike most Stables during the Last Day, the entire population that'd enter the Stable (including the Oranges and Vinyl Scratch), were placed there mere weeks before the Megaspell detonations wiped out all of Equestria. However the Crusader Maneframe built into the Stable serving in-place of an Overmare/Overstallion, began running calculations to preserve life when the Stable's Water Talisman was damaged by accidental fire by a BB Gun during a birthday party. Eventually the entire population was killed and left abandoned, until Littlepip arrived in the Stable to reboot her dead Pipbuck and SteelHooves Power Armor, where she managed to shut down the Maneframe once and for all. Stable 29 would later become the new headquarters for Applejack's Rangers Manehattan.png|Manehatten by OmegaRidley. Featuring Tenpony Tower & the monorail line. manehatten.jpg|Littlepip approaches the Manehattan ruins. Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Settlements